Zombie Apocalypse
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Summary Inside


**Hey everybody this is my 2nd fanfic and it is filled with exciting zombie fighting action and it is pretty filled** **with lemons as well. Anyway I won't say anymore but if you have any ideas for the story than send me your reviews**

Zombie Apocalypse

 **10 Years Later**

 **Ulrich's 'POV' (recording on recorder)**

"10 years ago, X.A.N.A escaped the supercomputer. He created a virus known as AI, it had the power to turn any living thing or person into a mindless zombie. I was not infected because I carry the cure in my blood, but that would be a different story if I was to be bitten. My dog Killer and me have been looking for survivors but no luck it's like we're the only ones left. I was separated from my friends when X.A.N.A decided to send me back to the past. When I came back everything was destroyed and there were walkers everywhere. I just hope I can find someone that I know, that way I won't be alone. This is Ulrich Stern last remaining survivor signing out." I explained turning off the recorder.

"*sigh* come on Killer let's keep moving," I said walking through the ruined city that I once called home. I walked into the sewer to get around quieter, I climbed up a ladder to see where we were at then I saw a bunch of walkers everywhere. I pulled out a musical monkey with a grenede strapped to it, I pulled the ring and threw it then ducked back into the sewer then I heard a explosion. I climbed up to see the damage then I climbed out carrying Killer on my back, we both jumped into a military tank. I saw a radio and used it to radio somebody. "Hello this is Ulrich Stern last remnaining survivor, can anyone hear me?" I asked, no one answered so I tried again. "Hello? This is Ulrich Stern last remaining survivor, can anyone hear me?" I was about to give up until I heard somebody come over.

"Hey you still there?" The man asked he sounded around my age.

"Yeah and who is this?" I asked curiously.

"No time now listen very closely, I want you to get out that military tank and follow the yellow ribbons through the forest till you come to a big building," the man explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ugh always with the questions, I swear after doing this for ten years you think I would stop all you survivors are the same," the man said annoyed.

"Okay I'm going, but how am I suppose to communicate with you?" I asked.

"Grab the radio off the soilder, put the ear piece in your ear, strap it to your clothes then turn it to this channel," He said still annoyed. I walked to the forest to see big yellow ribbons tied to some trees I followed them until Killer ran off the trail barking. I leaned on a tree and waited for him to come back, all of sudden I was attacked by a zombie. I hit it but it grabbed my leg and bit down, I fell on the ground holding my leg. Killer came to my side biting and pulling at the zombie, I pulled out my sword and stabbed it in the head. I took a syringe out my bag and injected it into the infected area then I wrapped it up. I limped back on to the path and followed it until I came to a military base, I walked until I came to an open area.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled. Then I was knocked out for about an hour, when I woke up I was in a dark room and I was hand-cuffed.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled trying to break the cuffs.

"Ah your finally awake now we can begin examinations," the voice said over the speaker.

"What examinations and where's my dog?" I asked angrily,

"It's manditory for all survivors, and your dog is fine he's being checked as well when you're done I want to show you something," the man explained.

"Okay but can you at least un-cuff me?" I asked holding up my hands.

"If you don't kill the guard or the nurse," he said letting a guard in, he took the restraints off then he stood in the corner while the nurse came in to do examinations.

"There's nothing wrong with me if that's what this is for," I said feeling quite uncomfortable when the lady was touching my waist region.

"We all had to do it, anyway when you're done a guard will lead you to the lab, see you there," he said with a little laugh in his voice.

"Okay," I agreed. After the lady did the examinations I was taken out and put in another room that had a big computer in it.

"Wait is that Lyoko?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I was able to recreate Lyoko here at this base so we could fight X.A.N.A, but we haven't found his location yet," the man said sitting in a chair. I looked over to see a man holding my dog, he let him go and Killer ran to me happily.

"Now tell me, who are you?" I asked frmly.

"You seriously don't reconize me? Wow the catastrophic world out there has changed you over the last ten years," he explained. He had semi-small glasses, blond hair and he wore a lab coat.

"Well that's what happens when your friends ditch you," I said coldly.

"They didn't ditch you, maybe they left to live," he said pushing his glasses up on his nose..

"What do you mean by they? You didn't even know them," I said angrily.

"Actually I know more than you think because I was there," he said sadly.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It's me Ulrich, Jeremie Belpois," he said with a smile.

"No way, how is this possible? I mean how are you alive and where's the others?" I asked quickly.

"I knew you would have questions, come with me," he said walking to six scanners, I got in one and Killer got in the other.

"I thought animals couldn't come to Lyoko," I said remembering how Odd tried to bring Kiwi on Lyoko.

"It's the future, I have improved the system," he said walking back upstairs. He did the whole virtulization process and I ended up on Lyoko in my usual outfit. I looked up to see Killer coming down as well, he hit the ground with a thump. He was covered in armor and he had two twin blasters on his shoulders.

"Hey boy you made it," I said patting his head. He barked in agreement and the bark was super-sonic. After I recovered from the bark, I ran towards a tower to see the Overwing, Overboard, and my Overbike.

"Hey buddy you made it, I was starting to worry," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Odd Della Robbia in his purple cat suit, then a girl with pink hair came out the tower.

"Hey Princess," I said with a smile.

"Ulrich? When did you get here?" She asked hugging me.

"A couple of minutes ago, so how have you been?" I asked.

"Fine and you?" She asked back.

"Fine, where is she?" I asked curiously looking around.

"Oh she died about a month ago," Odd said sadly.

"No way, it's not possible," I said falling on my knees.

"I'm sorry buddy, she died protecting us," Odd said patting my back.

"Is it true Aelita?" I asked worridly.

"No, Odd's just being his prank-loving self again," Aelita said laughing.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on your face," Odd said laughing, "but with all joking aside, do you really think zombies could kill her that easy?" he asked.

"No and Odd, do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" I asked angrily.

"I said I was sorry, anyway there's someone else you might not be happy to see," Odd said rubbing his neck.

"Oh yeah, who?" I asked noticing somebody coming.

"I'm suprised you survived all these years," said a voice from behind me.

"Well I'm suprised you survived all these years due to being a horrible fighter, William Dunbar," I said coolly. Before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground by Killer who pointed his blasters.

"Down killer," I commanded watching William get up.

"What the hell is that mangy mutt doing here?" He asked dusting himself off. Killer growled ready to shoot but I stopped him.

"I wouldn't say things like that around him, he's like me he has a bad temper," I said smirking. I pulled out my duel blades quick enough to block two high-speeding flying objects coming at me, Killer started growling but I calmed him down.

"You've gotten faster and your hearing has improved, impressive," said a voice from behind me.

"Sounds like you haven't changed a bit, Yumi Ishiyama," I said turning around to see her standing on a rock pillar. She jumped down and smacked Odd in the head as she was walking by.

"Oww, that hurt," Odd said rubbing his head.

"I can't beleive you survived, how did you do it?" She asked hugging me.

"I kept reminding myself that my life isn't over until I found you, with that in my head I fought my way through everything," I said softly.

"Oh brother, hey Jeremie devirtulize us before I get sick to my stomach," Odd said tiredly.

"Jealous Odd?" I asked.

"No, I'm ready to eat is all," Odd said being devirtulized. When we were all back on Earth, I saw that everybody had changed alot. Odd no longer had his spikey hair, instead he had a mohawk. Aelita's hair was shoulder-length and her she grew a lot. William had tattoos on his arms, chest and neck he also wore a protected vest. Yumi's hair was also shoulder-length but it was tied in a ponytail and her feminine parts grew alot as well.

"Hey everybody dinner's ready," Sam said coming into the lab. She had blue highlights and she also wore a prtective vest, in fact everybody did.

"Yes! It's about time," Odd said walking out.

"Still have your appetite huh Odd?" I asked.

"Well duh, but it's calmed down a lot," he said walking into the messhall.

"Hey Sam, where's Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"He's in the lab trying to make an antidote for our little friend," Sam said setting the table.

"Okay I'll go get him," I said leaving. I walked down the hall until I heard banging coming from farther down the hall. I followed it until I came to a glass window, I opened the door and felt a whif of death and decay hit my nose. I turned on the light to see Hiroki chained up and he was already going under transformation. I lifted my sword up about to kill him until I was stopped.

"Don't kill him," Yumi said putting down my sword.

"Why? He's suffering and you want to keep him alive?" I asked picking up my sword and standing up.

"We're using him for testing, and I don't have the courage to watch my only family die in front of me," she said with a cracked voice.

"*sigh* okay but when you're ready, tell me and I'll handle it, alright?" I asked putting my sword back in my sheath then hugging her, due to my height I was tall enough to put my chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, let's go get Jeremie," she said grabbing my hand and walking out the room, We kept walking until we came to a lab room. When we were about to go in we saw Jeremie coming out.

"Hey Jeremie, dinner's ready," I said noticing him frustrated.

"Okay I'm coming," he said walking past us. We all walked into the messhall to see everyone still eating and chatting. The messhall was pretty big and I noticed most of the tables were empty.

"Where is everybody?" I asked curiously.

"Well everyone here has a job, Jeremie and me work on the antidotes, Odd and Sam work with the weapons, Yumi does inventory, and William is in charge of border patrol," Aelita explained.

"Well what can I do?" I asked feeling useless.

"You pick which job you want, but since you and William hate each other we can't put you on border patrol, how about you interrigate survivors when we arrest them?" Odd asked.

"Hmm that sounds cool," I said with a smile.

"Listen guys I got to go duty calls, later," Yumi said leaving.

"Yeah me and Jeremie got to get going too, bye," Aelita said also leavig.

"Hey Odd where are my weapons?" I asked after everybody left.

"Oh yeah come with me," he said leaving. We walked down to a room that had weapons written above the door, Odd typed in a number password then the door slid open. I walked in to see weapons on the tables, walls, in drawers and anywhere else you can think of.

"Wow, where did ya'll get all these weapons?" I asked picking up an AK-47.

"They were already here, the military went out to search for survivors but none of them came back," he said walking over to a drawer that had my swords in it.

"Thanks Odd, later," I said leaving.

"You're welcome later," he said disappearing behind the door as it closed. I walked down the hall until I saw Yumi doing inventory in a big storage closet, I walked up to her and tapped on the shoulder, she turned around and punched me in the face.

"Oh Ulrich I'm sorry, but you deserved it," she said helping me up.

"Why?" I asked after regaining myself.

"You snuck up on me," she said picking up her clipboard.

"So what do we need to restock?" I asked.

"Uh, medicine, food, ammo, and fresh water," she said going down the list.

"Okay Ill go get them." I said about to leave.

"What? Now? It's dark out," she said concernedly.

"Exactly, that's the best time to do what you need to do," I said with a smile, "now the hard part is getting past the hell dogs," I explained.

"That's easy to kill them all you have to do is take their heads off," she said walking away.

"You want to come with me, you know just the two of us?" I asked hopeing she would agree.

"Of course, I just got you back and I won't lose you again," she said walking up to me. She had to stand on tippy-toes to reach my face, she reached up and kissed me. I was shocked at first but joined in, she wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist. She heard a noise from behind her and thew a knife towards the wall and the weird thing is it got stuck right in the concrete wall.

"Damn, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Odd's dumb-ass was spying again," she said walking away.

"Of course he was," I said following her. I called Killer and we walked out the back way and into the sewers, We walked until we came to a sewer hatch that was right in front of a convinent store.

"Okay this is what we do we go down the alley and go through the back door," Yumi explained.

"Uh no change of plans, we travel in the shadows and go through the front door," I said noticing a bunch of zombies in the back.

"That's crazy they'll see us," she said quietly

"No they won't, watch," I said pulling out a noisy light up toy, I turned it on and threw it soon all the zombies that were in the back came running towards the front. I jumped to the side and sheilded Yumi from the stampede, after all the zombies were gone I looked down and noticed both of us blushing a crimson red.

"Uh thanks for saving me, I think," she said politely.

"Uh no problem, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," I said with a smile.

"We should get going before they figure out that it's just a distraction," she said rolling out from under me.

"They're not that smart," I said picking up my swords and placing them in my sheath on my back. As we walked into the store we noticed dead bodies  
everywhere, Killer went ahead and sniffed the bodies to see if anyone was alive. He came to a stock closet and started barking, I ran as fast as I could down the aisle until I got to the door. I noticed the lock and began trying to pick it, Yumi came down and saw me struggling so she pulled out her pistol and shot it.

"Amateur," she said walking away, as soon as I opened the door I was attacked by a german shepard just like Killer.

"Here Sasha," said a boy that was around 16 or 17 and he came out holding a shotgun to my face, I looked closely and saw two little girls come out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"Our parents left us here till they come back but they haven't come back yet," said the second oldest girl.

"Want to come with us?" I asked calmly.

"Where to?" Asked the youngest girl.

"A place where you would be safe, we provide food, shelter and protection," I explained helping them out the stock room.

"Hey Ulrich, let's get out of here, we're going to have company," Yumi said noticing the little kids.

"Can we Xavier?" Asked the youngest girl excitedly.

"Yeah then we can use a bathroom that's clean," added the second girl.

"I don't know, I promised mom and dad that I would watch my 3 siblings till they got back," the boy said lowering the shotgun.

"That's very brave of you but I don't think they're coming back kid, by the way what are your names?" I asked.

"My name's Xavier and these are my 3 siblings, Makaika, Rachel and Marcus," said Xavier.

"Wait where's Marcus?" Asked Makailia.

"Xavier! Help me!" Marcus yelled.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Xavier yelled following the sound of crying, when he got there he saw Marcus wedged in a corner just out a zombie's reach.

"Hold on kid," I said punching the zombie in the face and breaking his neck, the little boy squeezed out the corner and ran to his brother.

"Thank you Mr.?" Asked Xavier.

"Ulrich would be fine and you're welcome," I said adjusting my fingerless glove, "now we should get going before-," I said hearing barking and howling.

"W-what was that?" Asked Rachel.

"Hell dogs, let's get going," I said rushing everybody into the sewer. Killer and Sasha jumped in and landed in the water, "whoo you both are going to need a bath when we get back," I said holding my nose, we walked and walked until we came to a ladder. We climbed up it and found ourselves at the forest. We followed the yellow ribbons until I noticed blood on some leaves.

"Is that blood?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, somebody came this way as well, let's move," I said going ahead. I stopped when I saw a black figure ahead of us, I came up to him and and held my sword to his neck.

"Don't kill me please," the man begged. I knocked him out and bound his hands then I carried him to the base, I locked him in the same room I was in. The man woke up an hour later and I was sitting at a table sharpening my sword.

"Ugh where am I?" The man asked trying to break out of the handcuffs.

"The real question is who are you?" I asked firmly.

"I'm a scientist, my lab was destroyed during evacuation and you're experiment 346," the man said.

"Uh no I'm not, you got me confused with somebody else," I said quickly.

"You were our test subject," he said trying to get up.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell," I said putting my sword back in the sheath.

"Tell me, how do you think you survived all these years huh? It wasn't your survival skills but the beast inside you did that, so why hide it?" The man asked me.

"I can't control it, so I keep it locked away within me besides if people found out they would think of me as a danger," I said roughly.

"What about your girlfriend and her little boy you tried to protect?" He asked. When he said that I couldn't take it anymore, I pinned him to the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare talk about them around me again or the zombies won't be the only thing you have to worry about," I said letting him go and walking out. I walked down the hallway and noticed Yumi showing the four kids to their rooms. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder and blocked her punch.

"Hmpf," she said turning around and walking away.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked worridly, she just ignored me and walked up some stairs that led onto the roof top. I walked up there and sat down next to her and saw her crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in tears.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" I asked calmly.

"That you had a girlfriend and a son," she said angrily.

"Calm down, you didn't even hear the whole conversation," I said calmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked calming down.

"When I was out searching for survivors I ran into a lady and her son hiding inside a locked car. I walked over there to see a walker trying to climb in the back window, I went over to it and saw that it was the little boy's father. I pulled out my sword and told the lady to cover the boy's eyes as I pulled the creature out and stabbed in right in the mouth. After that I made a promise to protect the two with my life no matter what happened around us, but I never did anything with the mother if that's what you're worried about," I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well maybe," she said drying her face.

"I thought that too when I saw you and William sitting at the dinner table together, but now I know it's not true," I said happily.

"You know I've been waiting for you to come back so I could be your first," she said moving closer to me.

"First what?" I asked nervously.

"First love of course, you were always clueless about us," she said resting her hand on mine.

"No I wasn't, I was just afraid that you would reject me," I explained putting my other hand on top of her's. I started to feel warmth fill my cold heart as she rested her head on my shoulders, "but I'm not now, and I want to be with you through this whole crisis but you have to accept me for who I am," I said leaning in.

"I accept," she said leaning in as well, we got closer and closer until our lips meet at last. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her onto my  
lap, she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me with everything she had then I broke the kiss for air.

"If only you knew," I said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Knew what?" She asked curiously.

"What happened to me years ago," I said with a sigh.

"Tell me, please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well when I left Kadic to go on my own, I was told by these people that they knew where my friends were so I went with them but they experimented on me instead," I said with a quick breath.

"Then what?" She asked.

"They injected me with genetically altered DNA of wolves, when they did that I immediatly lost control and escaped the lab. I ran and ran until I got to a  
forest, then I found Killer. After that is when I found the girl and her son, when I found them that night I ended up killing the mother and I smashed the  
little boy's skull by accident. I could never forgive myself for their death so I left after burying both bodies," I said letting a tear fall.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry,"she said hugging me, "but the funny thing is the same thing happened to me except the killing part," she said with a smile.

"No wonder you smelt weird," I said playfully.

"Weird? How?" She asked me.

"You smelt like an outside dog and perfume, it's exotic," I said taking in her smell.

"Ha, you smell like dirt and sewer water," she said laughing.

"It's getting cold, the Sky Wanderers will be out soon," I said standing up.

"Yeah let's go to the lounge room," she said pulling me along.

"Lounge room?" I asked going downstairs.

"You know games, TVs, movies the usual," she said walking into a room. When I walked in I saw about three tv's in the room with games and things connected to them. Then I noticed Odd playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, which was ironic, he didn't even look up from the game to look at me.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked grabbing a controller.

"Huh? oh sure," he said starting the game over.

"I didn't know you played this," I said killing a zombie.

"Yeah I mean it's the apocalypse why wouldn't I?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, just asking," I asked reviving odd who died like three times already.

"All personal report to the lab immediately," said a man over the intercom. Everybody left out the room and to the lab, when we got there we saw Jeremie at the security cameras.

"What's going on Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"This is bad, there seems to be an opening down in Hanger 3 we have multiple zombies coming in, I need people down there now," Jeremie said frantically.

"Jeremie calm down, I'll go," I said leaving.

"Me too," Yumi said following.

"Okay Sam and Odd will cover Aelita while she patches that hole, got it?" Jeremie asked strongly.

"Yeah, me and Sam will grab our weapons," Odd said leaving with Sam following.

"By the way, where's William?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know probably already down there," Jeremie said checking the cameras.

"Okay be right back," Aelita said about to leave.

"Be safe," Jeremie said thoughtfully.

"Of course," Aelita said kissing him, then she left the room. After we had our weapons and joined everybody else, then we all went down into hanger 3 and we saw William already killing zombies with his men. I couldn't take it anymore I threw down my weapon and took off my shirt, then my eyes changed to a yellowish-brown color as my canines shot out my mouth. After all of that I found myself literally down on four legs and I'm covered in fur. I looked up and noticed Yumi on all fours as well

"My best friends are werewolves? That is so awesome!"Odd said excitedly. We ran in and fought off all the zombies while Aelita covered the hole. After all the zombies had died and Aelita patched up the hole abd me and Yumi passed out due to loss of energy. When I woke up I was in a room chained down to a bed, I looked over and noticed Yumi strapped down as well.

"Ugh, where are we?" She asked trying to break out the chains.

"I don't know, looks like some type of lab or something," I said noticing a glass window in front of us. I couldn't see anything on the other side but I knew they were watching.

"Ah experiment 346 and 222 are finally awake now we can begin testing, you're free to go in sir," said a voice over the intercom. Soon after a guy in a white lab coat came in and hooked us up to all these machines, then he pulled out a big needle and was about to stab us with it. Before he touched us I woke up and noticed that I was in a room on a soft bed. I looked around and noticed Killer and Sasha sleeping at the end of the bed. After about an hour I got bored so I decided to go hunting, as I was getting ready I noticed Yumi come in ready as well.

"Where do you think you're going Stern?" She asked.

"Hunting why?" I said spray-painting the X.A.N.A. sign with an X through it on my shoulder pads, knee pads, chest protection and my mask.

"Want me to come along?" She said picking up my sword.

"Hm I don't know, can you handle it?" I asked coming up to her and taking my sword.

"Yeah but why a pretty weapon for such a tough guy?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Zombies are attracted to light and sound so a gun would be pointless, now wouldn't it?" I asked putting on my equipment.

"Hm you do have a point, I'll come along," she said checking her knives and pistol.

"Good, Killer and Sasha here," I said signaling for the dogs to come.

"So what's our mode of transportation?" Yumi asked.

"We go by foot," I said putting my sword in the sheath.

"Why don't we just take the motorcycles?" She asked me.

"Vehicles make too much noise, now let's move," I said leaving, before we left William came out looking very jealous.

"Where do you two think you're going at a time like this?" William said crossing his arms.

"That's none of your business so back off," I said coming closer to him.

"Listen here you, I am in control of border patrol and there's no way I'm letting anyone out at this time of night," William said angrily. Then a guard  
walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. "You know what I'll let you two go this one time, but if you don't come back I will be sure to tell  
your friends, so bye," William said opening the gate and letting us out, when we got out the gate we saw that it shut quickly.

"That was weird," Yumi said walking ahead.

"Weird? That was scary, I wonder what his plan is," I said catching up.

"There's no plan, maybe he just had a change of heart is all," she said quietly.

"A change of heart? Come on this is William we are talking about here, you know William Dunbar my rival a.k.a prodigy of X.A.N.A," I said spotting a deer in the distance, I chased it and brought it back to where Yumi was.

"I know all of that, it's just I mean even though he was possessed by X.A.N.A doesn't mean he can't change and he's not your rival you two just fight over me like wolves," she said leaning against a tree.

"I am a wolf," I said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh, anyway you need help carrying that?" She asked referring to the deer.

"No I got it," I said feeling pain rush to my leg. I dropped the deer and fell right onto my back holding my leg.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked concernedly.

"No and I think it's about to get worse," I said seeing about 6 zombies coming out the trees.

"Oh man not now, can I borrow your sword?" She asked picking it up.

"Be my guess," I said watching her kill all 6 like it was nothing. She wiped the blood off and put it back in the sheath.

"Okay now I'm impressed," I said getting up and picking up the deer. I looked over to the right and noticed a pair of rudders sticking up above the trees. I climbed up a tree and saw what looked like a military base, then I saw Yumi jump up in the tree as well.

"How far do you think we can get with it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we have to wait to morning to check it out," I said jumping down.

"Why?" She asked.

"We can use it to find survivors in the day, but if we fly it towards the base then we would have a whole herd of zombies following us and that would be enough force to knock down the electric fence," I said walking back towards the base. I looked up and noticed a whole group of zombies coming at us, we both phased and attacked all of them but then I couldn't move no more due to exaustion.

"Come on Ulrich, let's go," Yumi said trying to get me up off the ground.

"Yumi take Sasha back to the base," I said tiredly.

"No I told you, I lost you once and I won't lose you again," she argued picking me up and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. We walked for awhile until Sasha and Killer started barking, we looked up and noticed more zombies coming towards us.

"Oh come on, can't you guys take a break?" I asked frustrated.

"Quick take Sasha back to the base, I'll distract them," I said pulling out a foghorn and running into the forest with Killer by my side as usual.

"Ulrich no!" She yelled at me. I felt terrible leaving her but it was the only way to save her, I ran into the air base and locked the door. I turned around  
and noticed that the base was bigger on the inside.

"Wow this place is amazing, isn't it?" I asked, he barked in agreement. I walked and walked until I came to a computer lab, I flipped on the light switch  
but it didn't turn on so I activated my night vision. As soon as I stepped into another room I was bum-rushed by people like me.

"Oh my god, it's another one like us," said one of the guys.

"He's a cute one too," said a girl giggling.

"Whew he's strong too," said an old man looking at my how big my arms were.

"Uh who are you guys?" I asked nervously.

"Everybody back down now," said a voice from behind the group, everybody moved out the way to let the person through. "Who are you and state your business," ordered the guy.

"I'm Ulrich Stern and I needed a place to hide," I said simply.

"Hm I'm Tanaka the leader and we're also hiding," said Tan-aka.

"Were you guys experiments too?" I asked.

"Yes, were you?" Tan-aka asked back.

"Yeah, anyway you guys are free to come back with me to the military base, we could use your help," I offered nicely.

"I think we will, it is getting kind of boring around here," said Tanaka.

"Now may I ask, how many of you are there?" I asked nervously.

"Uh about 10," Tanaka said counting.

"Okay let's go, we'll have to fight our way through," I said noticing them out the window.

"Ready now," Tanaka yelled running outside and killing all the zombies quickly. Everybody else followed me and soon Tanaka did as well, we walked to the base and saw guards come out holding up weapons.

"Drop your weapons it's me, Ulrich," I said showing them my ID, William came to the front to check out the situation.

"Hm I thought you were a goner, and who are these people?" William asked firmly.

"They're survivors," I said strongly.

"Take them to the examination rooms, Jeremie could use more of you," William said disappearing behind the guards.

"Don't worry Tanaka, just do what they say and you'll be fine I promise on my life," I said watching everybody be escorted away. I walked into the building and was nearly knocked over by Yumi.

"You're back safe and sound, just like I knew you would," she said hugging me.

"I might be sound but I'm not safe, I was shot in the arm back there," I said noticing my shoulder.

"What? By who?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know it was shot from a distance," I said hearing the guards take somebody to the ground, they hand-cuffed and took him into the interrogation room I went in and noticed William already there. "What are you doing here? I was put in charge of interrigation," I said angrily. William just got up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine do your job mutt," William spat back.

"Drop the tough guy act, you were never tough to begin with," I said ready to rip his tongue out.

"Shut up Ulrich, you're just annoying," he said coolly.

"What is your problem with me?" I asked calming down a little.

"I'll let in on a little secret, you stole something from me a couple of days ago and I want it back," William said in a whisper.

"I didn't steal anything and if this is about Yumi she was never yours to begin with, I noticed her first before you even came to Kadic and she feels the  
same way that's why she chose me," I said triumphantly. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I said reffering to the survivor.

"Okay but trust me, I'll get her back one way or another," William said leaving the room. I turned towards to the survivor and saw him staring at me with a hateful look.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly.

"Wouldn't you like to know wolf," the guy said strongly.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," I said drawing my sword and holding it to his neck.

"Okay I'm Gerald and I've been hired to hunt down people like you," he said angrily.

"You were hired? By who?" I asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you that since I took a oath," he said defiantly.

"Uh-huh so what you're telling me is that you were hired to track and kill people like me, and you refuse to tell me who you work for?" I asked curiously.

"Exactly," he said with a crooked smile, "that's not the only thing, I have a bone to pick with your kind because they killed my family," he said strongly.

"We wouldn't kill humans, it could have been the zombies there's alot of them out there," I said angrily.

"Maybe they did maybe they didn't, I still don't like your kind and I will kill all of you the first moment I get," said the man before I punched him to  
sleep.

"I don't like your kind either," I said before he closed his eyes. I walked out the room and ordered to guys to watch this room. "Only authorized personal get in, got it?" I asked the two guys.

"Sir yes sir," they agreed standing in position.

I walked down the hall and into my room to see Killer and Sasha sleeping, I walked over over and patted their heads. "You've been a good boy and my best friend so I'm happy for you and I hope you have a family and protect them unlike me," I said knowing I will never be able to have kids. With that in mind I walked up to the roof and picked up a sniper that was left up there, I started sniping zombies from above until I saw my mother as a zombie. I tried to kill her but couldn't, that's when I heard someone come up onto the roof I turned around quickly and pointed the sniper.

"Easy Triple X, it's just me," Yumi said putting her hands up in the air.

"Oh sorry, what are you doing up here?" I asked her.

"I came to find you, let me guess you saw your mother and you didn't have the guts to kill her right?" She asked.

"Yeah, looks like you know me better than I know mself," I said putting the sniper down and faced the dim-lit city. There was only one tear that fell from my eyes, I quickly wiped it away.

"Hey was that a tear I saw Mr. Tough Guy?" Yumi asked sitting down next to me.

"No, I got dirt in my eye is all," I said trying to wipe my eyes.

"Uh-huh, anyway what's really bugging you?" Yumi asked scooting closer to me, and resting her head on my shoulders.

"I'm just tired of everything, the zombies, my condition, and the people here," I said rubbing my hand through my hair.

"What's wrong with the people here?" She asked feeling offended.

"That's not what I meant, I mean certain peole here can be annoying sometimes," I said getting my cold look again.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously, she always had questions.

"Uh William, the hunter, and the scientist," I said laughing a little.

"Hm I guess you're right, if I may ask where did you get that tattoo on your shoulder blade?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I got it when I was in a group of survivors, it's the 5 rules of life in Japanese," I said taking my shirt off.

"What are they?" Yumi asked.

"Well the first rule is peace, the second is harmony, the third is determination, the fourth is courage, and the fifth is love something I cannot experience," I said sadly, "besides I believe in determination, courage, and if I could love."

"Well you can experience love because you have me, that's all that matters," she said kissing me on the lips.

"Yeah you're right," I said hearing screeching coming from the sky, then I heard one of the guards yell.

"Skywanderers!" Me and Yumi ran back into the building but a Sky Wanderer grabbed my leg and tried to pull me away.

"Ulrich!" Yumi grabbed my hands pulling me away, then she pulled out her pistol and shot it in the head. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whew thanks, do you think Jeremie wants this for testing?" I asked pulling a tarp over the body and putting it on my back.

"He might let's take it to him and see," she answered walking into the building with me following. When we get to the labs we see Jeremie coming out.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" He asked noticing the tarp on my back, "what's that?" He asked curiously.

"A Sky Wanderer tried to kill me, so do you want it because it really smells?" I asked trying to block the smell.

"Uh yeah follow me," he said walking into a room, "put it on the table and make sure it's strapped down," he said opening the door.

"Whatever you say Einstein," I said putting the creature on the table and strapping it down, "anything else boss-man?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"No that's all," Jeremie said examining the creature.

"Good I'm about to go take a shower, later," I said leaving out the room. I walked to the shower room and stripped, the water was so warm I didn't feel a pair of hands grab my shoulder. The hands slowly rubbed my chest and waist area, I turned round to feel soft lips connect with mine. I was suprised at first but joined in, I picked the girl up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed for a while until I found out who it was, "you know you can be real sneaky sometimes, Yumi," I said laughing a little.

"How did you know it was me,?" She asked with a pout.

"Your smell and the feel of your soft lips," I said kissing her again.

"Hm good observation, but can you tell what I want now?" She asked seductively.

"I have a hunch, but can you handle it?" I said kissing her neck.

"Y-yes p-please," she said between breaths.

"Okay," I said putting her up against the wall. I put my fingers in between her legs as I massaged her vaginal lips then I positioned myself at her entrance and slid into her slowly feeling her body tense up at the sudden intrusion. She let out a little yelp but then gave me the consent to go one when the pain was gone. I pulled in and out slowly not really phased by it until she dug her nails into my shoulders and made me go in deeper, I pounded into her not caring who walked in. She dug her nails even deeper drawing blood which washed down th drain.

"God this feels good 10 years were worth the wait, don't you think so dear?" I asked Yumi.

"Oh God yesss, harder," she demanded.

"Whoa I can't here I might slip and hurt myself," I said all child-like.

"If you don't find a way, I'll rip it off," she said aggressively.

"Okay hold on," I said cutting off the water and wrapping a towel around our bodies. We walked out the shower room with me still inside her. I walked towards my room until I noticed William doing patrol because he had nightvision goggles on and he looked shocked. I looked at him and just smiled and walked into my room, I stayed there for the rest of the night.

 **(The Next Morning)**

I woke up the next morning to see Killer and Sasha laying on the bed, then I looked over and noticed Yumi sleeping peacefully. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and rubbed her inner thigh. She stirred a little and let out a moan, she then spreaded her legs far enough apart for me to gt my fingers in her. I inserted one finger she didn't do anything, then I stuck another finger in and she moved a little.

"Hm I got a reaction, let's try this shall we?" I asked myself turning over on her back. I reached my mouth down between her legs and started to savor her taste, she moved around talking in her sleep. When suddenly she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, I got up out of bed to go see what's wrong and noticed her throwing up. "You alright baby girl?" I asked worridly.

"Ugh yeah, could you do me a favor and go get Sam and Aelita and tell them to bring a P3, they'll know what I'm talking about," she said throwing up again. I ran out the room and knocked on Jeremie and Aelita's door, a couple of minutes later Jeremie came and opened the door.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" Jeremie said yawning.

"Is Aelita here?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh yeah, hey Lita? Ulrich's here to see you," Jeremie said going to change his clothes.

"What is it Ulrich? Is something wrong?" Aelita asked quickly.

"Yes, Yumi is sick and she needs you and Sam to bring her a P3 whatever that means," I said watching Aelita run to the phone to call Sam.

"Hey Sam it's Aelita, we have a P3 situation in Ulrich's room...okay meet me you there," Aelita said hanging up the phone and grabbing a box out the closet, she then ran out the room faster than a hell dog.

"Hey Jeremie what's a P3?" I asked curiously.

"Beats me, you want to go to breakfast?" Jeremie asked buttoning his shirt.

"Uh maybe but as you can see I have no shirt on," I said.

"I don't think they'll let you back in, just go to breakfast like that," he said leaving.

"Okay," I said following him.

 **(Meanwhile in Ulrich's room)**  
 **Normal 'POV'**

"You're kidding me right?" Yumi asked shocked.

"Nope they all read positive, you should be happy," Aelita said happily.

"She's right you know," Sam chimed in.

"I know but how will I tell Ulrich about this?" She asked.

"Easy just tell him, he won't be mad," Sam said simply.

"I wish it was that easy," Yumi said taking a deep breath, "okay I'll tell him at breakfast," she said happily.

"Great now let's go to breakfast I'm starving," Sam said after hearing her stomach growl. They all left out the room with Killer and Sasha following. They  
walked into the messhall to see everyone laughing and joking, we went over to our table and sat down with everyone else.

"Hey you girls made it, if you didn't Odd would have to eat you're food," Jeremie said cutting up his pancakes.

"Hey I'm missing something," Odd said checking his plate.

"Yeah a brain," Ulrich said laughing.

"I'll kill you in your sleep," Odd said angrily.

"Like to see you try, remember I have a excellent sense of hearing and smell," Ulrich said smirking.

"I'm missing sausage," Odd said eyeing the last piece in the middle of the table, he tried to reach it but he found a knife between his pointer and middle fingers.

"Not today Odd," said a girl from down the table, she grabbed the sausage and retreived her knife.

"Nice one Niome," Aelita said giving the girl a high five.

"Better luck next time mate," she spoke with an Australlian accent.

"I'll get you back for that, anyway I'm going to practice, later," Odd said leaving.

"Practice? What practice?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Odd likes to practice with his crossbow to blow off steam, by the way I don't think we've met yet I'm Niome, you?" Niome asked.

"Ulrich Stern and nice accent," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Thanks, anyway I'm going to take a trip to Lyoko to check on X.A.N.A see you mates later," Niome said leaving, Jeremie followed her to do the whole  
visualization process.

"Nice girl, where did you find her?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh she found us and she loves to kill zombies for the fun of it, how weird is that?" Aelita asked nervously.

"Uh-huh well I'm leaving," Ulrich said giving up.

"Where to?" Yumi asked.

"I'm going to check that airplane that we saw at the airbase, you coming?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Yeah I have to tell you something in private anyway," Yumi said leaving.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam asked curiously.

"We're going to use it to check for survivors in the city, we'll be back before dinner," Ulrich said sounding annoyed.

"Before you go, what is the plane's number so we can identify you?" Aelita asked.

"Uh it's C64, later," Ulrich answered.

"Okay later," Sam said watching them leave, "I bet you 10 dollars she tells him," Sam said to Aelita.

"Okay I bet you 10 dollars he finds out by himself, deal?" Aelita said holding out her hand.

"Deal," Sam said shaking it.

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

As we walked towards the airbase I saw a slow group of zombies clawing at a tree, I went over and killed them all but was nearly shot with an arrow.

"Hey who the hell?" I asked surprised.

"Ulrich dear we meet again," said a voice from above.

"That name, is that you Sissi?" I asked looking up the tree.

"The one and only," she said jumping out the tree, then another figure with a mask appeared right beside her. Sissi took off her mask and put her bow back on her back, the other figure kept his mask on and just stared. As I was about to reach for my sword the other figure showed up behind me with his knife pointing at the back of my neck.

"Move and I'll kill you," the figure said with a husky voice.

"That's enough," Sissi commanded, the dude came from behind me and stood next to Sissi.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly.

"I'm not obliged to tell you that, but if you really want to know," the man said taking off his mask, "the name's Razor," Razor said shortly.

"I'm Ulrich Stern, now state your business," I said strongly.

"We're here on a hunting expedition we're looking for subjects 364 and 222, have you seen them?" Sissi asked.

"Nope why?" I asked curiously.

"We've been paid to capture them, so if you see them don't be afraid to contact us," she answered giving Ulrich a walkie talkie.

"Sissi let's get this report back to boss," Razor said leaving.

"Fine, goodbye Ulrich hope to see you soon," Sissi said following.

 **Sissi's 'POV'**

"What do you think? Did you see his dog tag?" Razor said putting his mask back on.

"Yep that's the target and the paper says that subject 222 is a Asian female, black hair and eyes, and has a height of "5'3, sounds like I know her from  
somewhere," I said putting the paper back in my pocket.

"So now that we found our targets do we kill them or wait?" Razor said taking out his knife.

"We wait, I'm sure boss would like to see them," I said turning around, "we're leaving Razor," I said over my shoulder and disappearing into the trees.

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

As I leaned on a tree I noticed Ulrich coming out the forest, I walked up to him to speak but he just walked right past me. He had a walkie talkie in his  
hand then he threw it way deep into the forest.

"Ulrich who was it?" I asked stopping him.

"It was Sissi, she and her partner are hunting us down, for what she didn't say," Ulrich said walking past me.

"Ulrich wait I have to tell you something," I said nervously, "I'm pre-" I said as I was cut off.

"Hold on, you smell that?" He asked sniffing the air.

"I don't smell anything," I said smelling the air as well.

"Come here," he said firmly. I was nervous at first but when I got over there Ulrich was smelling towards me. He sniffed down my body until he reached my stomach, he picked me up off the ground and laughed.

"What's going on Ulrich?" I asked a little scared.

"You're pregnant, is that what the P3 was for?" Ulrich asked putting me down.

"Yes it was," I agreed.

"This is awesome, and here I thought due to our DNA mutations we couldn't have kids but I was wrong," he said kissing my forehead, "and when we get through this crisis I will be the best father ever," he said nearly crying.

"I know you will now let's check out that plane before it gets too dark," I said walking ahead. When we got to the airbase Ulrich hoped into the cockpit  
and started it up, I jumped in the other side. When the helicopter took off we could see the whole city, which was now in ruins.

"Wow it''s nice up here," Ulrich said enjoying the view.

"I thought you were afraid of heights Mr. Vertigo," I said teasing him.

"And I thought it was bad to have sex before getting married in Japan, am I right?" Ulrich asked, I gave him a light punch to the shoulder he just laughed.

"It's not funny you jerk," I said playfully.

"It is very funny, but with all joking aside, how would you rate me when it came to sex? 1 being the worst and 10 being the best," He asked, I gave him a '10' look but I automatically gave him a 9.5.

"Hm I give you a 9.5," I said smiling.

"Okay when we get back to base I'm going to give you a ten," Ulrich said noticing some people on top of a building, "got some survivors at 2:00," he said turning the chopper. When we landed on top of the building the people helped put a man with a broken leg onto the chopper than about 6 other people got on, I got out my seat to check on the man.

"Ulrich, he has a broken leg what do I do?" I asked getting the first aid kit.

"We can't do anything here just give him about 50cc's of that morphine to stop the pain till we get back," Ulrich said not even looking from the front.

"Alright, but how can we get him back to base without drawing too much attention?" I asked giving him the morphine.

"I'm going to hover over the base then you'll hook him up to those cables and lower him down got it? Looks like we'll have to do this military style," Ulrich said flying back towards back to the base.

"Okay and I'll get on the radio to warn Jeremie," I said hopping back into my seat and grabbing the radio, "come in this is Chopper C64 and we're  
air-dropping a man with a broken leg then I'll send down the other 5, understand?" I asked impatiently.

"Affirmative C64 sending the doctors out now," said the lady over the radio. We came closer to the base then Ulrich hovered over the top. I hooked the  
cables up and lowered the man down to the nurses below who rushed him into the building. After that I ordered for the other 5 to slid down the rope and they too were rushed into the building, but as I was pulling the cables back up I noticed that the helicopter started to rise.

"Ulrich what are you doing?!" I asked frantically closing the door and getting back into my seat. I looked over a little and noticed Ulrich slouching a  
little, I tried to wake him up but no use, I grabbed the controls and piloted the chopper back to the airbase. I got out and went to the pilots side and saw a dart in Ulrich's neck, I pulled it out then pulled him out and carried him into the airbase. When we were in I took him to the lab rooms and layed him on the table, When I checked his pulse he jumped up and growled at me in his wolf form, I turned as well to communicate with him.

"Easy Ulrich, no need to be afraid," I said walking closer to him slowly, he sniffed towards me and flattened his ears.

"I'm sorry Yumi, it's just I don't like being in labs and on a table," he said whining.

"It's okay I understand why, but what happened?" I asked curiously.

"I was shot in the neck by a dart and after that I blacked out and woke up here," Ulrich said yawning.

"Okay let's head back to base so you could get some rest," I said walking ahead of him. We walked to the sewer and went down the ladder, we walked until we could hear two people laughing and joking. When we climbed out of the sewer I noticed two guards talking. "Hey slackers get back to your posts or I will kill you faster than you can say yes ma'am," I said demandly.

"Yes ma'am," they said leaving. We walked into the building and into the messhall to see Jeremie doing some blueprints.

"Hey Jeremie we're back," I said walking over to him.

"Good now I got these bluprints to see if there are any more secret passagways, and I noticed that no one had visited the first floor yet, so I want you and Ulrich down there, got it?" Jeremie asked firmly.

"Yeah but why us? Isn't that William's job?" I asked.

"There are no lights down there and plus William has to protect the outside," Jeremie said rolling up the blueprints.

"Fine but you need to check Ulrich first, he was shot in the neck with this dart," I said handing the dart to Jermeie.

"This looks like the Hunter's dart," Jeremie said analyzing it.

"The Hunter's? Who are they?" I asked.

"They're an organization led to kill people like you and Ulrich, and I heard the leader is really controlling," he said noticing liquid coming from the dart, "this liquid coming from the dart's tip seems to be a type of chemical used for seducing people with mutated DNA," Jeremie said putting the dart on the  
table.

"Really? So you're telling me that if Ulrich was hit with just one of these it would put him to sleep?" I asked.

"Not quite, he was only shot with one that knocked him out for a couple of minutes, but if he was to get hit with more than two of them he would eventually die," Jeremie said with a hint of disbelief.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"I'll get Tanaka to order his men to watch the outside border, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Sam, William and me will watch the inside border, and I want snipers on the roof on non-stop lookout, got it?" Ulrich asked.

"What about me?" Asked a voice, "I volunteer my services," Xavier said saluting.

"Uh at ease, so how good are you with a gun?" Ulrich asked handing the kid a gun, he pointed the gun and shot an apple right out of Odd's hands.

"Hey, why does everyone keep stopping me from eating?" Odd asked grabbing another apple.

"Hey you got a good aim kid, tell you what I want you in charge of the snipers," Ulrich said patting him on the shoulder. As soon as the kid left I walked up to Ulrich and kissed him on the lips.

"Now for doing that I'm going to give you your reward," I said kissing him again.

"What reward?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Remember when I gave you a 9.5, well now is your chance to prove to me that you're a 10," I said looking at Jeremie, who looked shocked.

"Okay, you need anything else Einstein?" Ulrich asked impatiently.

"Um no, go have you're fun if I need anything else, I'll get one of the others," Jeremie said walking away. Before I knew it Ulrich had picked me up  
bridal-style and carried me out the room.

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

As I carried my love into our room I tripped and both of us fell onto the bed with me on top. I stripped down to nothing and crawled up to her like a  
predator hunting it's prey, I climbed up on top of her and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist inviting me in and I took the chance to slide myself into her, she moaned at my every thrust while kissing my lips, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," I ordered quite annoyed.

"Sir? You're needed up on the roof asap," said the guard.

"Ugh fine let me just get dressed," I said just putting on a pair of pants, I opened the door and walked out.

"Ulrich wait, I'm coming with you," Yumi said putting her clothes back on and coming out. We walked onto the roof to see Jeremie looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Sorry to bother you Ulrich, but I needed you to see this," Jeremie said sighing.

"It's alright, not like it was anything important," I said sighing too, "so what is it you wanted me to see?" I asked.

"Here, now look to the north of the city," Jeremie said handing me the pair of binoculars, I took them and looked to the north and saw a flare go into the air.

"What do you think it is?" I asked putting down the binoculars.

"Beats me, I want you to go check it out," Jeremie said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh why me? What about Odd or William?" I asked whining.

"I already sent Odd out and William needs to stay here to guard the inside, besides Odd hasn't come back yet," he said walking back into the building, when he said that I could feel anger filling my body.

"Yumi you stay here until I get back," I said protectively.

"No way, Odd's my friend too," she said defiantly.

"It's too dangerous for you and the baby, I will be back I promise," I said kissing her on the lips and leaving out the back of the building. I sniffed the  
ground and picked up Odd's smell and followed it until I came to a warehouse. I walked in slowly and heard somebody following me, then I turned around to see a black wolf. "I told you to stay at the base where it's safe, what are you doing here?" I asked defensivley.

"I came to help, like I said Odd's my friend too and I was worried about you," she said with a smile.

"Fine just stay close to me," I said turning around and walking forward. We walked until we came to a locked door, we looked through the window to see Odd trying to fight off some people.

"Who are they?" Yumi asked me.

"They're Hunters, and they have Odd so we have to save him," Ulrich said snarling.

"Wait it might be a trap, remember they're after us they could be using Odd as bait," she said quietly.

"Okay we're going to wait for them to come out then we attack," I said going behind a crate.

"Or we can take the air vents and go for the more silent approach," Yumi said looking at the vent near the ground.

"How's a big dog like me suppose to fit in there?" I asked curiously.

"Turn back human duh," she answered sarcastically.

"I knew that," I said turning back.

"Sure you did," she said laughing. We crawl through the vant to see Odd trying to break free, everybody else had left already and he was yelling at the top of his lungs. I kicked down the grate and jumped down to see Odd smiling.

"Oh thank god, you don't know how happy I am to see you," Odd said happily.

"We know now be quite," I said breaking the chains with my strength, after he was free we took off into the vents and ran into the forest. As we were walking I could hear people in the trees and bushes and they were firing darts. "Run you two, head straight to the base and don't look back," I said stopping.

"No, Odd go back to the base and warn everyone," Yumi ordered coming to my side.

"What about you two?" Odd asked nervously.

"We'll be fine they're after us anyway," I said quickly.

"Okay," he said leaving.

 **Normal 'POV'**

"Whew I knew that trap would work, what about you?" Asked one of the men.

"Eh, let's take the back to the boss," said the other guy.

"Right," he said shooting Ulrich and Yumi with two darts each, they passed out and found themselves tied to lab beds.

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

I woke up to see me and Ulrich tied to white lab beds, I looked over and noticed Ulrich trying to break the chains.

"God damn! You bastards let us out now or god so help me I'll rip everyone of your heads off!" Ulrich yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ulrich honey calm down," I said concernedly.

"Okay I'm cool," Ulrich said taking a deep breath, all of a sudden a man and a woman came in with mask and started taking out tools.

"Ha ha what do you think, we did pretty well right?" the man asked.

"Stop bragging and get the job done," said the other one annoyed.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked growling.

"Ulrich dear, you're not as sharp as you were in school," said the woman sarcastically.

"Sissi? What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Our boss wants to see you two," said the man. When they said that a tall man in a lab coat came in with the X.A.N.A sign in his eye.

"X.A.N.A!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Ah Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama my arch nemesis," he said maniacally.

"What do you want with us?!" Ulrich asked really mad now.

"You two are my ticket to Aelita, once I have her my virus will be able to spread throughout the world and then I wil be invincible," he answered laughing, "now tell me, where are you hiding Aelita?" He asked seriously.

"Like we would tell you anything," I said angrily.

"Oh you will my dear, even if I have to force it out of you," he said coming between the two beds. He touched both beds and sent an electric shock through our bodies, then X.A.N.A stopped and put one finger on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"It's incredible how you two were able to reproduce being mutated and all," he said making an electric shock go through my body, I screamed as the shock hit my vitals.

"Stop! You're going to kill her and the baby," Ulrich yelled worriedly.

"I'll stop when you tell me where Aelita is," he said evily.

"He would never tell you anything," I said spitting in X.A.N.A's eye.

"You little bitch," he said slapping me.

"You have two more chances, the first chance the shock was on low this next one will be on medium," X.A.N.A explained.

"Okay, she's in a cargo ship down by the docks, can you let us go now?" Ulrich asked pleadily.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you're free to go but you have to get past security first," he said getting ready to leave, "Sissi and Razor let's move,"  
X.A.N.A commanded.

"Yes sir," they both said leaving.

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

I was unlocked from my chains and immediatly made a run for with Yumi close behind. We ran until we came to a cross path, I decided to pick left but it ended up being a dead end then I saw a sewer hatch. We climbed down it and followed till we came to a ladder. I climbed up to see if the area was clear when it was I signaled for Yumi to come up.

"What do we do now?" Yumi asked me.

"We need to find a safe place to camp till morning," I said locating a cave, "this looks good, come on," I said helping her up. The cave was high up and it was hidden by trees, I looked over and noticed Yumi shivering. We turned into our wolf forms and laid next to each other to keep warm.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Huh?" I asked keeping watch.

"I'm hungry," she said yawning.

"Okay, wait here and stay quiet," I said getting up and leaving the cave. I stayed in my wolf form to hunt for something to eat, I spotted a deer and snuck up on it, when I pounced on it I could feel the warm meat filling my taste buds. I ripped off two legs and carried them back to the cave for Yumi, when I got back I noticed Yumi was sound asleep. "Wake up baby girl, I have a suprise for you," I said nudging her a little. She opened her eyes and noticed a deer leg in front of her, she bit into it and devoured it in under 30 minutes.

"That was good, aren't you going to eat?" she asked licking her lips.

"Not right now maybe later," I said laying in front of the cave entrance guarding it.

"Okay good night," she said falling asleep.

"Good night," I said in a whisper. As I looked into the dark forest with my night vision, I noticed a couple of Hunters looking around. I knew they wouldn't find us so I walked over to where Yumi was and layed down next to her, I wrapped my tail around her body to protect her and fell right to sleep.

 **(Meanwhile At The Dock)**  
 **Normal 'POV'**

"We've checked all the ships and there's no Aelita, what do we do sir?" Razor asked.

"I gave all the Hunters special powers, and what's yours Sergent?" X.A.N.A asked back.

"I have the power to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye sir," he said reappearing behind behind X.A.N.A.

"Okay now use that power to seek out their real hideout and if you see subjects 346 and 222 destroy them," X.A.N.A ordered.

"Yes sir," Razor said disappearing.

"Colonial?" X.A.N.A asked firmly.

"Yes sir," Sissi said showing up beside him.

"Remember when I saved you and Razor from that group of zombies? You and Razor gave me your services for all of eternity right? Well if you or him fail me I will leave you unarmed in the city, got it?" X.A.N.A asked calmly.

"Yes sir," She said sternly.

"Now it's going to rain which means their tracks will be washed away, find them before then or don't think about coming back," X.A.N.A said disappearing.

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

I woke up the next morning to find Ulrich gone, I walked outside and as soon as I touched the ground my legs gave out. I looked up to see Ulrich coming out the bushes, he kneeled down next to me and picked me up.

"You alright baby girl?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just weak is all," I said tiredly.

"Okay I got to get you back to base quickly, the Hunters will be following our tracks so we might have to get a little wet, you ready?" He asked holding me tighter.

"Yeah," I said felling him pick up his running speed as he came to a river. We swam through the water to get rid of our tracks and scents, as we got out I could see Ulrich in his wolf form shaking the water out his fur.

"Been a while since my last shower and our last 'fun' time," he said licking my nose.

"We can do that after the baby is born," I said licking him back, as soon as I turned around I heard a big explosion come from where the warehouse was.

"What was that?" I asked frightened.

"I don't know let's get back to base before we're spotted," Ulrich said walking ahead. We walked until we saw the base above the trees, I climbed a tree to get a better look and noticed no one was outside.

"Oh no, Ulrich let's hurry," I said jumping out the tree and running in the direction of the base.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked running after me. We stopped at the edge of the forest to see dead guards everywhere all over the ground, we walked into the base to see that it was dark and all the stuff was all over the place.

"What happened here?" I asked picking through the rubble.

"Looks like they were attacked, but by who?" Ulrich asked back.

"Ha ha ha, you two are so stupid," said a voice from behind us.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked growling.

"Get down mutts," said the voice blowing a dog whistle. We both fell on the ground holding our ears to try to block out the sound but it wasn't working.

"S-stop p-please it hurts," I said painfully.

"I told you Ulrich, I'll get back what you took from me," said the man.

"Ugh William? You traitor!" Ulrich yelled phasing.

"Good work William and look who I found trying to hide," Sissi said holding Aelita up by her arm.

"Aelita! Wake up!" I said turning as well.

"She can't hear you no matter how much you yell," Sissi said laughing.

"Sissi stop!" Yelled a voice

"Who dares jump into our business?" Sissi said angrily.

"That would be me," said the man.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jeremie Belpois, what are you going to do to stop us?" Sissi asked smartly.

"I wouldn't move if I were you since you're completely surrounded," he said adjusting his glasses. Sissi and William looked around to see guns pointing  
everywhere.

"You were always smart, but did you know that I am X.A.N.A's prodigy now? I have practicly given my soul to the devil himself so bye bye don't want to keep boss waiting now do we?" Sissi asked disappearing with Aelita, William just threw his hands up in surrender.

"Take William away and chain him to the chair in the room," Jeremie ordered.

"What about Aelita?" Sam asked.

"I don't know the only thing we can do is go search for her," Jeremie said sadly.

"What was with the big explosion back there? It shook the whole place," Odd asked curiously.

"We felt it too, it came from where the warehouse was," Ulrich said still angry.

"Okay I want Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Niome and Yumi to check that place out, everyone else will protect me as I ask William a couple of questions, got it?" Jeremie asked strongly.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone agreed, the guards followed Jeremie while the others got their equipment together.

 **(The Walk To The Warehouse)**  
 **Normal 'POV'**

"I can't believe William would betray us like this after all we've done for the sneaky rat," Sam said angrily.

"Everybody into the bushes now," Ulrich said jumping into a tree Yumi jumped in as well, everyone else ran into the bushes. They stayed quite and all of them could hear marching and chanting coming their way.

"They do know that the zombies are attracted to light and sound, right?" Odd asked quietly.

"They know, but why aren't the zombies attacking?" Sam asked back.

"It's X.A.N.A, he created the virus so they won't attck him or anyone near him," Ulrich said growling.

"And look who's with him," Niome added in.

"It's Sissi and Razor and they have Aelita, lets attack now," Odd said angriliy.

"Wait Odd, this is X.A.N.A we're talking about that means we'll need to take out his body guards," Ulrich commanded.

"So how are we going to do that?" Niome asked curiously.

"You and Odd will take out the two guys in the back while Yumi, Sam, and me wil take take the middle then that would leave Sissi, Razor, and X.A.N.A," Ulrich explained. Odd and Niome went to the guards in the back and covered their mouths as they slit their throats, Sam took the guy on the right, Yumi took the one out on the left and ulrich took on the big guy in the middle. After they were taken the gang turned around to see Sissi and Razor pointing guns at him.

"What do you want?" Razor asked calmly.

"We came for Aelita, now give her back," Niome said angrily.

"Ha under whose orders?" sissi asked laughing.

"Mines," Ulrich said growling.

"You don't control anything, boss is the only one that rules all," Razor said coolly.

"That's enough Sergeant, they have the right to know since they'll all die anyways," X.A.N.A said calmly.

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"Why I want Aelita, it's simple really she is the key to my entire plan," he answered.

"So creating this virus and destroying all of France was just a stage?" Odd asked firmly.

"Exactly, and the final step to my master plan is to take over the entire world and recreate it into my own image," X.A.N.A replied.

"You'll have to get through us first," Niome said drawing her knife.

"No I won't, you'll be dead before you can even touch me," X.A.N.A said evilly. He was about to kill Aelita until he heard mutiple howlss come from the forest, Ulrich and Yumi listened closely to hear running coming from behind them. Then Ulrich noticed a group of wolves snarling and growling as they came to a stop.

"You alright Ulrich?" Asked the alpha.

"Tanaka? Is that you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, so this is X.A.N.A huh? Doesn't look dangerous to me," Tanaka said growling.

"Don't underestimate him, he created virus and he is able to control the zombies," Ulrich said with a growl.

"Our strength is in our numbers, we have enough power to come out victorious," Tanaka said howling, everyone else howled in unison, "now fight for your lives," he said running towards X.A.N.A.

"I'm not sticking around to see the end of this, let's get out of her Razor," Sissi said disappearing.

"Right behind you," he said following her.

"Looks like the tides have turned huh X.A.N.A?" Odd said smartly.

"Nope the tides are actually in my favor, did you forget that I control the zombies and I have plenty of them to die for me?" X.A.N.A asked making zombies come from all directions.

"Did you forget that we will stop you in the end?" Ulrich asked back.

"I still have Aelita and all I need from her is her memory," X.A.N.A answered grabbing her head, everyone watched as Aelita's head started to glow.

"We have to stop him before it's too late," Yumi said quickly.

"Alright everyone, if we die we die for the sake of humanity, understand?" Ulrich said going into full transformation followed by Yumi.

"Right!" They all yelled charging and fighting the zombies, X.A.N.A took the chance to escape.

"Ulrich! He's getting away!" Odd yelled killing a zombie.

"Not on my watch Yumi, Odd, Niome and Sam follow me," Ulrich commanded chasing after X.A.N.A, when they caught up to him in a field they surround him from all sides.

"It's over X.A.N.A give up now," Odd said aiming his crossbow.

"Nothing's over while I'm still breathing," X.A.N.A said throwing Aelita to the side. Ulrich charged at him but he moved out the way, then Odd shot an arrow but missed. Niome ran in with her knife and tried to stab X.A.N.A, but he punched her in the stomach. Yumi ran in but she was grabbed by the neck and picked up off the ground, X.A.N.A made a sword come out of nowhere and stabbed Yumi in the stomach. She howled in pain as X.A.N.A dropped her, then he was tackled by Ulrich who growled in his face and bit into his neck, he watched as X.A.N.A turned into smoke and disappeared.

"Ulrich come quickly!" Aelita yelled after awakening. Ulrich ran over to where everybody was and noticed Yumi was laying in a pool of blood nearly dead.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, there's nothing I can do to save her," Aelita said crying into Odd's shoulder.

"No, it can't be," Ulrich said nearly on the verge of crying.

"It's true buddy, the wound is too deep for anyone to heal, "Odd said patting Ulrich on the back.

"Wait! There is a way," Ulrich said picking Yumi up and running back to Tanaka and them. When he got there he saw dead zombies everywhere and Tanaka was badly injured, "Tanaka? You alright?" He asked laying Yumi down next to Tanaka.

"Yeah it's not a big deal, but my arm really burns," he responded.

" He's been bitten, we have to kill him now," Odd said loading his crossbow.

"Wait, do you know how to heal her Tanaka?" ulrich asked.

"Look in the airbase, the answer you seek is in a locker marked B54," Tanaka said dying. Odd put his foot on Tanaka's chest and aimed his crossbow, as soon as the others turned their heads he pulled the trigger.

"Okay everyone it's just six of us left, so you all will come with me," Ulrich asked picking Yumi up again.

"Yeah," they said together. Ulrich ran to the airbase at super-speed while everyone followed behind, he got to the base and walked in. When he walked in he went straight for the lockers and looked for B54, when he found the locker he opened it to see a blue liquid. He laid Yumi down on a bench and poured the liquid onto her wound, Yumi winced as she heard a sizzle sound come from her stomach. Ulrich looked down and noticed that the wound was completely gone.

"Ugh, what happened?" Yumi asked sitting up.

"You tried to be a hero that's what," Ulrich said laughing.

"How did I do that?" She asked confused.

"When we went after X.A.N.A you jumped at him but he grabbed you by the throat and stabbed you with a sword right in the stomach," Ulrich said about to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Yumi asked concernedly.

"We lost the child, and it's all my fault," Ulrich said drying his face.

"No we didn't, here feel " she said placing his hand on her stomach, he listened closely and heard a heartbeat come right after Yumi's.

"I-I feel it, it's incredible," Ulrich said excitedly.

"It sure is, but where's Aelita and X.A.N.A?" Yumi asked looking around.

"X.A.N.A's gone and we got Aelita back," Ulrich said calling to everyone.

"Hey you're awake, that's good," Odd said with a smile.

"Yeah and we're happy for you, all of us," Niome added in.

"By the way Ulrich, how did you find out that Yumi was pregnant?" Sam asked.

"I found out on my own why?" Ulrich replied.

"Ha pay up Sam," Aelita said holding out her hand.

"Thanks a lot Ulrich, I just lost 10 bucks because of you," Sam said handing over the 10 dollars.

"Sorry I didn't know you were betting, but it's a good thing Yumi's alive right?" Ulrich said sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Yeah it is," Aelita said pocketing the 10 dollars.

"Thanks everyone, for everything," Yumi said.

"No need to thanks us, Ulrich's the one who did all the work we just helped," Sam said walking away.

"Hey everyone but Ulrich and Yumi, I want to show you something in the other room," Niome said pushing everyone out the locker room.

"So you did all the work huh?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"Uh to be exact, yeah I did," Ulrich said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"For what?" He asked blushing.

"For risking your life to save me and all of humanity," she said calmly.

"That was the whole point of being a male, you would risk your life for the people you love like Tanaka did," Ulrich said sadly.

"I understand, by the way why is it so quiet?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know we should go check it it out," he answered walking out the room. They walked down the hall and noticed Odd and them were trapped behind a door and they were trying to get out.

"Guys what happened?" Yumi asked but she couldn't hear them, she then looked over and noticed Ulrich was talking on the phone. "So what they say?" she asked curiously.

"Odd just told me that when they were walking by somebody pushed them in the freezer and broke the thermostat now the temperature is dropping fast," he explained.

"Can you get them out?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"This door has and electronical lock and I don't know how to pick it," ULrich said trying to break the lock, "damn, I wish Jeremie was here right now," he said frustrated.

"Why don't we just take out the power box? Then the lock will shut off and we'll be able to get in, simple," Yumi explained smartly.

"No it's not simple," the powerbox is located all the way back there and we don't know what's back there," Ulrich replied back.

"Well we won't know till we find out now will we?" She asked walking towards the back.

"Wait for me," Ulrich said after texting Odd the plan. The two walked to the back of the building to see one dark hallway and one light hallway. They looked down the dark hallway and saw nothing, but when they looked down the light hallway they could see a stray helldog eating a dead body.

"What do we do?" Yumi asked quiestly.

"Walk away very slowly, that's what," Ulrich answered backing up slowly but then he kicked a metal thing and it made a loud clang noise, "oops," he said nervously. The helldog turned around and looked at them with blood and pieces of flesh hanging from his mouth.

"Remind me when we get out of here to beat the crap out of you," Yumi said running down the dark hallway Ulrich followed close behind but he then fell through a door in the floor, "Ulrich? Are you alright?" She yelled concernly.

"Yeah jump down," he ordered.

"What!? Are you crazy? Don't answer that," she said looking up. The helldog couldn't get across because the trap door was still open but to make the situation worse it was now starting to close.

"Come on, jump!" Ulrich yelled down from below, Yumi jumped down but the helldog caught the collar of her shirt and ripped it. She fell down the hole and slid down a metal slide till she came to the end and ran into Ulrich, "ow that hurt," Ulrich said from underneath Yumi.

"You think that hurt you? Look how I landed," she replied looking down. Ulrich looked down to see that Yumi was sitting on his pelvis.

"I don't know I kind of like it this way," he said slyly.

"I bet you do," she said getting up and dusting herself off, "now where are we?" she asked curiously.

"The wall says the number three so I am guessing we are on floor three, which mean Odd and them are on floor one," ULrich answered.

"Hey do you see that light up ahead?" Yumi asked running towards a door.

"Don't run off like that," he said catching up to her, he looked in the door to see another supercomputer. Ulrich picked up the phone and called Jeremie, who was still at the base interigating William.

"What is it Ulrich?" Jeremie answered on the other line.

"We found another supercomptuer, I think that's how X.A.N.A got free," ULrich answered.

"Yeah William just told me that Sissi stumbled onto that supercomputer and turned it on, after she did that X.a.N.A told her that he would give her immortality if she helped and then she recriuted William who was also promised immortality," Jeremie explained.

"Oh wow, well we are going to go find the powerbox and destroy the supercomputer, so I'll keep you posted," ULrich said hanging up.

"There it is, let's go," Yumi said about to go ahead when she was suddenly stopped by Ulrich.

"Wait, something ain't right," Ulrich said sniffing the air.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked smelling the air too.

"If someone messed up the power box they wouldn't just leave it open like that, plus I highly doubt anybody saw that trap door coming so they must be down here with us," Ulrich said crouching down behind a box taking Yumi with him. He looked closely to see somebody come around with a gun, the man was none other than Gerald. He felt a growl come from deep in his chest as he watched him walk in front of the power box, guarding it. Ulrich felt his claws and teeth grow long as he got even angrier, Yumi tried to calm him down but it failed.

"Ulrich no, he'll shoot you right then and there," Yumi said watching his fur grow on his body.

"You stay here, I can't afford to lose you or Odd and them so I'll lead him away since he wants to kill me," Ulrich said standing up.

"No it's not worth dying over," Yumi said trying to stop him from getting killed.

"I have to, you, Odd and Aelita, Sam and Niome are all part of my family and if I have to die to save them then so be it," Ulrich said standing up and walking out from behind the box, he made a howl come out his mouth to show the man he was there.

"Ahh, there you are my friend," Gerald said holding up the gun.

"You want to kill me then come and do it," Ulrich said running the other direction with Gerald chasing after him. Yumi took this chance to try to stop the power but she wasn't good with electronics. She then got an idea, Ulrich had left his sword just in case she needed it so she picked it up and stabbed the power box but the electrical current ran up the metal and shocked Yumi.

 **Yumi's 'POV'**

"Damn power box," I said putting the sword down and using my claws, I slashed the box then I was tackled to the ground by Sissi.

"We can't have you brats running around destroying boss's plans now can we?" Sissi said smiling, I smiled back with total disgust.

"Hahaha you have no idea, but if anyone is the brat it's you," I said smartly kicking her off.

"Well I was going to show Ulrich my new martial arts moves but since he's not here looks like I'll have to test them on you," Sissi said getting into a fight position, I got in one too and Sissi was the one to make the first move. She tried to punch me but missed then I kicked her in the stomach and made her fly back to the wall.

"You call these new martial arts moves, my little brother fought better than you," I said with a wicked smile.

"He used to fight better then me before he became a zombie right? He died trying to save his beloved sister," Sissi said trying to make me angrier and it worked, I wanted to literally rip her apart and throw her body parts to the hell dogs. My claws and teeth grew long as my eyes changed from black to a yellowish color, I was now on all four legs and I had gone into full transformation. Sissi just laughed as I charged at her and then she disappeared and reappeared behind me, she wrapped her hands around her body and tried to squeeze the living daylights out of me but I was saved by Ulrich in his full transformation as well.

"How did you escape?" I asked curiously.

"Lets just say when he tried to shoot me he attracted a big crowd of zombies," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Stupid human," I said getting back to Sissi, but she had disappeared and I saw into the darkness to see her being ripped apart by Ulrich. Ulrich came out afterwards and he had blood on his lips and his breathing became shallow, which I thought was super sexy. After we unphased we found some stairs that led back to the first floor and as we ran towards the freezer I could see Odd, Aelita, Sam, and Niome on the floor and they were turning blue.

"You guys look like little blue berries," Ulrich said laughing.

"V-very f-funny, b-but i-if y-you don't mind I-I would like to g-go back to the b-base to get w-warm," Odd said shivering.

"Okay," Ulrich said helping everyone up, they all walked back to the base to get all warmed up and make up for lost time.

 **Ulrich's 'POV'**

"Hey Jeremie, we're back," I said coming into the room.

"Excellent, where's everybody else?" Jeremie asked looking from the computer.

"Odd, Aelita, Sam, and Niome went to their rooms to put on some warmer clothes and Yumi is waiting for me in the room. I just wanted to let you know that Sissi is dead and the supercomputer is destroyed," I explained.

"Okay thanks for the help, now go and get some rest," Jeremie said going back to the computer.

"Rest? I am not getting any tonight," I said walking out the room. I walked to my room to see Yumi already in bed with her pajamas on, which will come off soon anyway. I took my shoes, socks, shirt, and pants off, leaving me in only my boxers. I laid in bed and snuggled up next to the warm body next to me and tried to go to sleep, but like I said there will be no rest for me. I started to feel something rub up my inner thigh as I looked down to see Yumi's leg rubbing my thigh. I rolled on top of her and placed myself between her legs and rubbed my pelvis against hers. She moaned just a little but I wanted to hear her say my name, I have to enjoy this before the baby is born because she will be spending more time with him/her then me.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Yumi asked between breaths.

"I don't want to get it over with quickly, I want it to last for a while don't you think?" I responded, she arched her back and made our pelvises rub harder together.

"Yeah, but speed it up just a little I want you inside me badly," she said pleadily.

"You do? Okay then it is my job to please you in anyway possible," I said sliding down and licking over her clit as slowly as possible making her wet enough for me to slide into her. I came back up after a few minutes and positioned myself at her entrance and just slid the head in to tease her. She looked at me and wrapped her legs around my waist and made me go in deeper than what I wanted to. I grabbed her hips and and pounded into her slowly then I quickened my speed when she dug her nails into my back. I could hear her moans and my groans sync with each other as our bodies came together perfectly, I kissed her passionaly as she wrapped her hands all in my hair.

"Wait a minute, can you grab that bag from in the closet please?" Yumi tiredly.

"Uh sure," I said grabbing the bag and bringing it to her, she rummaged through it and pulled out a can of whipcream, chocolate syrup, caramel, and strawberries. "Whoa what's all this about?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"You dum dum, do you know what today is?" She asked happily.

"No," Ulrich said confused.

"Well let me show you," Yumi said laying Ulrich on his back and taking the can of whipcream and sprayed a long trail line down his torso, then she put the chocolate, caramel, and strawberries on top.

"That's cold, now tell me what today is," Ulrich persuaded between gritted teeth.

"Nope not until I'm done," she said licking just a little bit off from the bottom, she then started to lick more and more upwards towards my chest.

"Oh fuck, god that feels gooood," Ulrich said with a growl.

"Tastes good too," she said back. After everything was licked off it was Ulrich's turn to have some fun with the sweet treats, he flipped Yumi on her back and sprayed the whipcream, chocolate, caramel, and strawberries on her inner thigh, then he licked from bottom to top earning giggles from his raven-haired girlfriend. Ulrich then sprayed a little whip cream on her clit and licked over it slowly earning a shaky leg and a moan.

"You like this?" Ulrich asked teasingly.

"Y-yes," she said painfully.

"Now tell me what the special occassion is," Ulrich commanded.

"Okay I'll tell you if you stop," she said taking deep breaths. He stopped doing what he was doing and decided to get a wet rag and wipe the stickiness off,he then wiped Yumi clean and waited for her to tell him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said laughing, Ulrich looked at her with a smirk and pinned her deeper into the bed causing a imprint.

"That was very dirty my sneaky little geisha," Ulrich said through a growl.

"No it was sticky, now if you let me up I'll let you take a shower with me if you want," Yumi said smiling.

"Hell yeah, you better believe it," Ulrich said getting off the bed and grabbed two towels and wrapped it around their bodies, then he carried her all the way to the shower rooms.

 **(A Year Later)**

 **Normal 'POV'**

After about a year Yumi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they decided to name Skyler Maria Ishiyama-Stern. As soon as the baby was born a rescue chopper was searchind around when it spotted a purple smoke coming from near the military base. It landed and everybody who was in the base got on, but since there were so many people more choppers started to come. When everyone was picked up they were taken to a safe zone that was not infected at all. From that day forth everybody enjoyed their life of freedom, which means they had nothing to worry about. Soon the civilization grew and grew and houses and buildings were being built for the people. While all this was going on the gang kept thinking about their families that were still in France when the attack happened.

 **(With Yumi and Ulrich)**

Ulrich was sleeping peacefully until he heard a cry come from the other room, he didn't want to wake Yumi up so he walked into the room to see what was wrong. When he did he had noticed that Skyler's teeth had gotten sharper and her nails grew longer, this didn't affect Ulrich at all. He sat down in the rocking chair and smiled as Skyler turned into a little puppy right in his arms. This thing she did was normal to him and Yumi but he knew when she hit a certain age she would have to learn to control it. He sat in the rocking chair and did't notice someone come into the room until someone touched his shoulder.

"Hey," Yumi answered looking down at their daughter.

"Hey, looks like she's doing it again," Ulrich answered.

"Yep but I guess she likes the way we smell," Yumi said laughing, she picked Skyler up and rocked her a little.

"I wouldn't be suprised if she learned how to control it at her age now, but I love you both and like I said before I will always be with you and Skyler, forever," Ulrich said kissing Yumi and Skyler.

"And I'm glad for it, I love you Ulrich," Yumi said setting Skyler back in her crib.

"I love you too," Ulrich said picking her up bridal style and taking her into the bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night, but what they didn't know was that an enemy doesn't stop attacking for any reason or anyone.

 **Looks like Xana is back in action, but this time he is after Skyler for one particular reason. To destroy the group from the inside out, well that's all for me for right now but toon in to read my others. Goodbye!**


End file.
